The Family That Helps Each Other
by terryperry04
Summary: Sasuke can't wait to claim his blond completely. Naruto is scared to take the next step. Kyuubi is worried for his twin brother and Itachi is willing to help. Wait what is it with Menma and Fugaku! Warning: Yaoi. Pure Lemon, and I mean very sour lemons. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke can't wait to claim his blond completely. Naruto is scared to take the next step. Kyuubi is worried for his twin brother and Itachi is willing to help. Wait what is it with Menma and Fugaku?!

**Warning:** Yaoi. Pure Lemon, and I mean very sour lemons. OOC.

Don't like don't read.

**PS: **This is my very first story and lemon. Please read and review to inspire me and so that I can produce more of my perverted juices in my brain! Haha! Give me your comments and suggestions so that I can learn on how to make my stories better and *ehem*greener*ehem*

Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto does not belong to me because if it does it will have a SasuNaru ending.

'_thinking_'

"talking"

'**On the phone'**

**Age:**

Sasuke- 18

Kyuubi-18

Naruto-18

Itachi-23

Menma-20

Fugaku-45

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Stabilizing<strong>

It was a Saturday afternoon and a certain Uchiha was walking to his dobe's house. He was, as usual, sporting a spiked-back hair style with his fringes split in-between, framing his porcelain face. He was wearing a black tank top that hugged his chest and abs deliciously, a pair of tight, tattered and acid-washed black jeans and a pair of blood red chucks.

He was walking with a smirk plasterd on his handsome face. '_Today, for sure, Naruto will be completely mine. _' Sasuke Uchiha was the school's heartthrob and playboy. However he was only doing that to make his blond best friend jealous. Sure, he banged a couple of guys but it was because he can't control himself when he was with the blond, that's why he need someone to release his frustrations or else he might not know when he will jump on the blond.

When Sasuke cornered his best friend one day, Naruto confessed that he had always liked Sasuke and the two started to go out ever since. It was six months after the two of them become a couple but still they are stuck to just blowing each other off. When he would try to finger the blond, Naruto would slap his hand and say that he is not ready yet. Sasuke was really smitten with his boyfriend that he will wait when Naruto was ready to take the next step but he was so frustrated sexually.

He finally reached the Uzumaki residence and stood at the front door, a light sheen of sweat was covering his body, and sweat was coming down on the side of face. He pressed the buzzer and waited someone to answer the door and let him in.

"Hey!" Menma greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Menma! Is Naruto in?" Sasuke asked as he combed back his hair.

"He recently went out, doing some errand. He'll be back in a while." Menma informed as he wore his shoes.

"I'll wait for him then." Sasuke went in and flopped unceremoniously on the couch and flipped on the television.

"Kyuu! I'll get going, I'll be late tonight! " Menma called. "Sasuke's here keep him occupied while He waits for Naru!"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I'll meet with your father, discussing about things and stuff." Menma said as he opened the door. "Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye." Sauske said, his eyes glued on the television screen.

Kyuubi Uzumaki was the middle child of the Uzumaki siblings. He is the older twin of Naruto. Their parents died during a plane crash and together with them was Sasuke's mother. It was a devastating moment for the two families but as the time goes on, all was well. Fugaku decided to raise the three Uzumaki brothers after the funeral but when Menma turned 18 he decided that he will raise his two brothers alone and they had lived in a house bought by Fugaku for them to settle in.

Kyuubi had a long red hair which he inherited from his mother and it reaches his shoulders. It was styled in a spiky manner. He had azure almond-shaped eyes just like his brothers, which they inherited from their father. He was wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved button-down shirt. Five buttons were undone, revealing his creamy chest and it reaches on his mid thighs. Under the shirt, he also had a blue-striped boxer briefs that hugs his ass and cups his crotch perfectly.

He went down and approached the Uchiha who was lying on the couch and his right arm was placed under his head. '_What a sexy armpit!_' Kyuubi inwardly moaned, '_I would like to have a taste of that._' Kyuubi had an armpit fetish.

When Sasuke saw Kyuubi, his eyes widened fleetingly. Outside, he had an indifferent expression but inside, he was having a major nosebleed. '_Sh*t! He is so f*cking hot! If I wasn't dating Naruto, I might have banged his brother a long time—! What am I thinking?! Stop it Sasuke!_'

The Uchiha looked away and removed his legs on the couch and sat with his left arm placed on the top of the couch, giving the Uzumaki a space to sit on.

"Sup?" he asked, jerking his head sideways. He caught a glimpse of a cream chest and a pink nipple when he looked at Kyuubi. He slightly blushed and swiftly looked at the television.

"Fine. Why are you here?" Kyuubi asked as he looked at Sasuke, wanting to see the man's armpit. He licked his lips slightly.

"Waiting for Naruto." Sasuke replied as he caught the Uzumaki licked his lips.

"Oh, well, I'm heading upstairs, and if you need anything, just call me." Kyuubi said as he stood up.

He noticed that there were beer cans and bottles on the floor and decided to clean the mess. He bent down and picked up the cans and bottles while showing his bubble butt on the Uchiha. Sasuke's mouth gaped on what he saw, trying to close his mouth when he noticed his un-Uchiha expression. '_God! That ass is so hot and f*ckable!_' The blood on his body run south, making the crotch area of his pants too tight because he was having a hard on. Kyuubi stood up and looked at Sasuke, noticing that the man was looking at his ass, he smirked inwardly. He disposed the garbage on the trash bin which was at the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot, Sasuke, could you please help me on my math problem? I'm having a hard time answering my homework." Kyuubi asked as he stepped on the stairs.

"Okay." Sasuke answered and he followed the Uzumaki upstairs. He was looking at his ass while heading upstairs. Kyuubi purposely swayed his hips provocatively to entice Sasuke. '_I want to f*ck him right now— What the hell Sasuke! You have Naruto already!_'

Kyuubi opened his bedroom door and went inside. He let Sasuke in his room and closed the door.

"I've never been in your room before? It's actually quite nice." Sasuke said trying to push down his sexually-crazed thoughts. Then he heard the lock clicked and looked at Kyuubi.

"Kyuu—mmph!" Sasuke was caught off guard when he felt Kyuubi's lips on him. He was shocked at first and kissed back after he felt the Uzumaki's tongue swiping at his lips. They made out thoroughly. Sasuke put his tongue inside Kyuubi's mouth and he moaned at the taste it was so addicting. Kyuubi was responding positively placing his arms at the man's neck and grabbing a fistful of hair. They continued kissing, mapping out every crevice, nipping lips and tongues. They stopped kissing when they had felt that their lungs were burning due to lack of oxygen. Then Kyuubi kissed Sasuke again and Sasuke's rationality began to kick in.

"Wait Kyuubi!" He gripped the red heads shoulders and pushed him slightly. "We shouldn't b—!" He was trying to stop Kyuubi but the Uzumaki grabbed his erection, creating a wonderful friction when he rubbed it through his jeans.

"Why stop? We both want this. Just this time, give in to you desires." Kyuubi said, staring at the Uchiha's dark orbs with his glazed lusty azure eyes. Sasuke was caught off guard with those eyes. It was like a magnet pulling him, hypnotizing him. Kyuubi then kissed Sasuke torridly and Sasuke responded back just as aggressively. '_What the hell! I'm frustrated and this kid is voluntarily offering his self to me. Who am I to deny such an opportunity?_' His rationality went out the window as Kyuubi continued to rub his erection.

Kyuubi pushed him down on the bed and went on top of him. Sasuke attached his lips on the red heads neck and sucked, lick, bit and nip on every flesh he sees.

"God! You're so delicious!" Sasuke groaned as he continued to leave hickeys on Kyuubi's skin. Kyuubi moaned every time Sasuke bit him, wrapping his arms on the raven.

Sasuke ripped the Kyuubi's shirt to get to more skin, buttons flying across the room and threw the article God knows where. He attached his lips on one of the red head's nipples and sucked on it, making the Uzumaki moan in pleasure. The Uchiha placed his left hand on the other nipple and squeezed it good.

"Ahh~" moaned Kyuubi, loving the feeling of someone playing with his nipples. Sasuke groaned as Kyuubi humped on him, sending delicious friction on his clothed erection. He bit the kid's nipple and Kyuubi's moans became louder. Sasuke released the nipple and treated the other nub with the same affection he did to the other one.

"More!" Kyuubi moaned at the top of his lungs. Sasuke continued sucking the red heads nipple until both of them are fully erected.

The red head pushed Sasuke down so the raven is now lying on the bad. He grabbed the man's arm and placed it firmly on the top of his head and attached his mouth on the raven's pits.

"God! I always imagined what your pits tasted like!" Kyuubi groaned as he sniffed the raven's hairy pits and licked it like a hungry b*tch he was.

"Yes! Worship my body!" Sasuke groaned as he looked at Kyuubi eating his pits off. "So F*cking hot!"

'I never knew that this guy can be this naughty.' Sasuke thought as Kyuubi continued sucking the raven.

The red head then sucked Sasuke's neck and trailed love bites on the raven along the way as he reached his chest. He sucked a dusk nipple and Sasuke groaned at the treatment.

"Fuck!" Sasuke moaned as the red head continued on sucking his nipples. Kyuubi smirked on that and went down to leave more hickeys on the man's abs.

The Uzumaki then detached his lips and kissed the raven on the lips with much fervor. Their tongues battled for dominance and their teeth clashing. The make out session was so intense, that lewd sounds were heard every time they separate.

"I can't wait to taste this!" Kyuubi said, his breathing rugged, groping the raven's erection through his pants.

"No one's stopping you." Sasuke groaned.

Kyuubi then removed the raven's belt and unbuttoned his pants. "Feels like you're bursting." Kyuubi whispered as he rubbed he lips on the man's c*ck through his black briefs.

He pulled down the article, Sasuke lifting his hips to help the Uzumaki with his task, finally discarding the tight pants.

"Get the lube in the pocket of my pants and come here so I can prepare you." Sasuke ordered as he rubbed his erection after removing his briefs.

Kyuubi picked the raven's pants and took the lubricant in the pocket, passing it to Sasuke. Kyuubi then took off his boxers and went on the bed. While the raven was applying a generous amount on his fingers the red head placed his legs at the either side of the Uchiha's head and bent down, so his face was looking directly at the man's engorged d*ck.

"Ngg! What a f*cking hot meat you have here." Kyuubi said as he encircled his hands on the man's rod, gradually jerking it. He was in awe on how big the raven's package was but he knows that he could take it, and how excited he is on that idea.

Kyuubi kissed the head of Sasuke's p*nis and slowly licked it from bottom to top. He swirled his tongue on the head before he engulfed the half of the man's d*ck.

"Sh*t! F*ck yeah!" Sasuke groaned as he finally felt the pleasure of someone giving him head. It was a long time since he had so much pleasure.

"Eat that c*ck! Eat it like the c*ck sl*t you are!" Sasuke said breathily.

The raven inserted two fingers in the red head's pink entrance, scissoring the inside to prepare for what was to come.

"Yes! Finger my f*cking ass!" Kyuubi moaned as he felt the raven's finger inside his ass.

He hungrily sucked the raven's dick, massaging the shaft with his tongue and sucking the head when he got up. He is gradually taking the whole cock in his mouth.

"F*ck! You're so good at sucking c*ck huh?" Sasuke asked as he stretched the boy. "Hungry for my meat and milk?"

"'Yeah! I want your milk!" Kyuubi briefly replied and continued on sucking. He already managed to fit the monster d*ck in his mouth. He swallowed while deepthroating the raven which excites Sasuke even more.

"Sh*t! Take this!" Sasuke groaned and mercilessly f*cked the red head with his fingers. He had already three appendages inserted and he made sure to push it even deeper, trying to find that bundle of nerves.

"Mmmm~ Ahh" Kyuubi screamed in pure ecstasy, swiftly releasing the raven's cock which emitted a naughty pop. "Yeah! Hit that spot!"

Sasuke complied and hit that spot as Kyuubi continued on deepthroating the raven. Kyuubi's constant moaning drove him wild because it is sending pleasing vibration to his c*ck. Everytime Kyuubi swallowed while he is all inside his mouth plus the moaning every time he hit the other's prostate he could feel that he is close to cumming.

"Yeah, release it, give it to me!" Kyuubi said as he jerked the raven off insistently. The red head continued sucking while jerking the rave off deliberately trying to make the raven reach his climax.

"Sh*t, I'm gonna blow, Take it!" Sasuke moaned while he forced Kyuubi to take his entire length in his mouth. Sasuke released his seed in the red head throat and Kyuubi happily gulped everything raven had to offer, his eyes dilated.

"That was delicious." Kyuubi said seductively as he faced the raven. "However, I know that there are more where it came from."

"You can have it all if you want!" Sasuke smirked as he lied at the bed, his elbows propped up on the bed.

The Uzumaki gave the raven his own smirk and then jerked the raven's d*ck back to life and positioned it on his entrance. "Now for the main course."

Kyuubi moaned loud as the raven's length entered him. It was so big that it made him full inside once it was all in his ass.

"Sh*t your ass is tight!" Sasuke groaned at the heat that envelopes his entire length.

"F*ck! I feel so full! Your d*ck is so good!" Kyuubi cried as he started to bounce on top of the raven.

"F*ck yeah! Your hungry for my dick huh?!" Sasuke said as he firmly grabbed the red head's hips, helping him to impale himself deeper. "Sh*t! your ass-p*ssy sucks my c*ck like a vacuum!"

"Ah, ah~! Yes!" Kyuubi cried as he rode the raven assertively, his fingers squeezing his own pink nipples. "Is that all you got huh? I'm doing all the work here!"

"You want me to show you how I work b*tch?!" Sasuke said as he raise his hips harshly, everytime the kid went down. "I'll f*cking pound you 'til you can't walk for the whole week!"

Sasuke pushed Kyuubi down the bed, lifted the red head's legs and placed it at the top of his shoulders. He impaled the red head's entrance in one harsh thrust and plowed it hard without abandon like a wild animal.

"F*ck! More! This is what I'm saying!" Kyuubi moaned out loaud. "Harder Sasuke! Pu=ound me with that f*ck huge d*ck of yours!"

"Beg for it you c*ck sl*ut!"Sasuke ordered as he f*cked him thoroughly, his hips moving in a crazed state.

"Ah, ah!" Kyuubi moaned wantonly, "F*ck me! Pound my prostate with that d*ck of yours! Make me your c*m dumpster! Bang me until I'm a moaning mess!"

"As you wish! I'll make you my personal c*m dumpster!" Sasuke sped up his thrusts in an inhuman speed, directly hiting the kid's prostate.

"F*ck" Kyuubi moaned as he felt the ravens d*ck grew bigger. Sasuke loved hearing dirty talks and compliments about his d*ck.

Kyuubi's eyes rolled up at the intensity, the bed is powerfully pounding at the wall, the bed is making a creaking noise at the speed of the ravens thrust.

Sasuke removed Kyuubi's legs from his shoulder and placed it around his hips. The red head wrapped his legs firmly, making the raven be deeper inside him. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him into a searing kiss, eating each other's mouth. Sasuke continued to thrust brutally as they made out.

"F*cking insastiable" Sasuke whispered in the red heads ear, sending tingling senasations to the Uzumaki. The raven then licked the other's ear and bit it, making the red head moaned deeply.

The room was filled with their moans and the scent of sweat and sex. The raven continuously pounded the red head, hitting his prostate directly. Sasuke could feel the knot in his stomach ready to snap any moment. Kyuubi's d*ck had leaked prec*m as the raven abused his prostate, ready to burst any given time.

"I'm c*mming!" Kyuubi screamed at the top of his lungs as he sprayed his essence between their bodies. Sasuke groaned as pushed himself deeper and released inside the red head after feeling the sudden tightness after Kyuubi c*mmed. Collapsing on top of Kyuubi

They lay there, breathing ruggedly as they cooled down from their high. Kyuubi pushed the Uchiha off of him.

"Are you satisfied?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kyuubi.

"Not quite?" the red head smirked as he went on top of the raven. "As you have said, I'm '_F*cking insastiable ._'"

Sasuke gave a smirked at that comment and started for round two.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi looked at the sleeping raven on his bed as he flipped on his cellphone, dialing a number. He thought back on how he had almost broke while being f*cked by the raven. They did it countless times and it was already 4:00 a.m. He remembered how much Sasuke released inside of him. He spent ages inside the bathroom to remove all the essence inside of him plus his ass hurts, but not as painful when he had lost his virginity to his boyfriend.<p>

He was released from his thoughts when the person he was calling answered.

'**Whats up?'** the person on the other line said.

'**Phase 2 is done.' **Kyuubi informed as he looked at the raven.

'**Really?'**

'**Yeah, he really did pound me hard.'**

'**Hn.'**

'**Don't act jealous! You know you're the one I only love right? Plus, we need to do this or else he will be ripped to shreds if they did it on his first time.' **Kyuubi replied.

'**I know and I'm not jealous.'**

'**Well, how is he?' **Kyuubi asked, smiling slightly as he leaned on the wall.

'**He's doing great. A little more and he will be able to handle my brother.'**

'**That's good! Thanks for helping me, by the way.'**

'**No need to thank me. I love you Kyuubi.' **The person said to Kyuubi.

'**I love you too,' **Kyuubi grinned at the loving words he heard. **'…Itachi.'**

* * *

><p>That all for Chapter 1! I hope that you like it and are all hungry for Chapter 2! The more reviews I get the faster I update this story!<p>

**-terryperry04**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Family That Helps Each Other 

**Warning:** Yaoi. Pure Lemon, and I mean very sour lemons. Slight BDSM. OOC.

Don't like don't read. 

**PS: **How is everyone doing? Sorry for the late update! I've been busy lately and with my exams fast approaching. I'm very happy that you had liked my story so far, as it was my first time writing fanfics and lemons.

I also noticed that Sasuke was 21 in the first chapter... that was a mistake; Naruto, Kyuubi and Sasuke are only 18. That was so dumb of me to overlook it...

Well without further ado on with the story!

Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto does not belong to me because if it does it will have a SasuNaru ending.

'_thinking_'

"talking"

'**On the phone'**

**Age:**

Sasuke- 18

Kyuubi-18

Naruto-18

Itachi-23

Menma-20

Fugaku-45

**Chapter 2: Coaching**

Naruto was shifting uncontrollably on his seat, face flushed and a slight sweat dripping at the sides of his forehead. Sasuke was looking at the blonde, who was sitting next to him. They were seated at the back of the room and they are near the windows. Seeing that his idiot's eyes are glazed and teary, Sasuke's imagination began to unfold.

'_F*ck! He is so f*ckable right now!_' Sasuke groaned inwardly as he noticed Naruto bit his soft pink lips slightly. Sasuke was now sporting an erection on what he had seen. '_I can't wait to taste his lips and have it sucking on my enormous c*ck!_'

Naruto slightly whimpered, trying his hardest to focus on the lecture that was being discussed by his teacher. However, his efforts are futile because with a slight jolt, he grabbed the edge of his table while his knuckles turned white, panting softly.

Sasuke looked at his lover with concern when the blond slightly bowed his head. '_What is wrong with you Sasuke?! Here you are thinking green while your boyfriend is whimpering in pain!_' he reprimanded himself.

"Naru? Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered with concern.

Naruto looked at the raven alarmingly. "I'm f-fine." He stuttered after feeling another wave of shock in his body. He forced a smile to reassure his boyfriend but it was useless.

'_How can I tell him that I have egg vibrators in my ass?!_' Naruto thought as he felt another surge of pleasure because the vibrators are hitting his prostate gland precisely. He could feel that his underwear are now soaked with precum. He looked in front to distract himself and to avoid Sasuke in asking further but he knew that it was pointless.

Sasuke arched a brow when he saw Naruto jerked slightly. He would let it go for now and he will later ask Naruto personally.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, student's hurriedly fixed their things and went out of the room. Naruto was the last person to leave because his body feels so numb with all the pleasure he had received from those small sex toys, plus his erection is so visible now.

'_Sh*t! My precum had already seeped out of my pants!'_ Naruo thought alarmingly as he noticed a wet patch at the crotch area of his pants. '_I should better leave school immediately before someone would notice, especially Sasuke._' He was just leaving the room when his boyried grab his wrist and drag him to a secluded area.

"Teme! What are you doing?!" Naruto swiftly jerked his hand from Sasuke's grip.

"I need answers Naruto." Sasuke said, "Are you feeling alright? Why are you so red?"

"I-I'm fine!" the blond replied getting nervous that Sasuke might found out.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, not believing Naruto any single bit. He noticed that Naruto was fidgeting slightly and he also perceived that his dobe is trying to cover his lower body. '_Oh, is it because of that?_'

He slowly approached Naruto, an evil gleam was on his eyes. "Naruto, should I care of that?" Sasuke said as he abruptly moved his lover's hands from shielding his erection.

"N-no... I can take care of that!" Naruto shrieked as he slightly backed off.

"Why? We could actually help each other here." Sasuke suggested huskily as he cupped his growing hard on.

Naruto really wanted to take the offer but he really needs to go somewhere. His eyes was scanning his surroundings, trying to see an escape route.

"Well? What do you say Naruto?" Sasuke stepped closer, his hand fondling his crotch. Naruto saw an opportunity and took it.

"If that is all... I-I should better get going then!" Naruto said as he dashed off before Sasuke could stop him.

Sasuke had his eyes wide open, couldn't comprehend how the blond flee. '_What the—?!_ _Is he hiding something from me?_'

The raven was left standing, wondering how to deal with his erection. 

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking by the sidewalk reminiscing what happened earlier. He felt sorry for ditching Sasuke at school and turn down his advances. It had been a month that he had turned down his lover. It was disturbing him that with his actions, the raven might hate him.<p>

'_I know Sasuke can't hold for so long without having constant sex but I'm still not ready to take that step._' Naruto thought, reminiscing the past. '_He promised me that he'll wait when I'm ready. I know I can trust him. That was why I need to attend this training because I don't want him to leave me when he knew that I'm inexperienced. One more session and we could already make love with each other soon._'

Naruto smiled with that thought and entered a luxurious condominium. He smiled at the guard who knew him because he frequently visits there.

"Good afternoon Ibiki!" greeted Naruto.

"Afternoon kid! Going to your session again?" replied Ibiki.

"Yeah. This will be my last day." Naruto answered a blush forming his cheeks.

He went to the elevator and he pressed the button. He waited for the elevator door to open and went inside. He pressed button for the 8th floor as the door closed.

The ride in the elevator was brief, the blond enjoying the music being played. When the bell rang, signalling that he is on the 8th floor, the doors opened and he went out. He walked straight the corridor and turned left. He walked further until he reached the room with the number 818. He pressed the buzzer and waited for someone to open the door.

He waited before the opened before him. He smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks when he saw the occupant. Itachi was only clad with his red boxer briefs that cups his crotch perfectly and a towel was on his shoulder. He was sweating, making Naruto know that the older raven must be having a workout. Itachi smirked as he saw how the younger eyeing him.

"Hey, 'Tachi!" Naruto greeted, averting his gaze from the raven.

"Hi Naruto, come in!" Itachi opened the door wider and welcomed the blond in his apartment. '_He really resembles his twin brother when they had first met— meek and shy_.'

Itachi lead the blond inside his flat, and guide him in to his room. Naruto was always nervous when he goes to this session but he needs to do this so that Sasuke and he could take the next stage of their relationship.

"So Naruto, you know the basics." Itachi said his tone becoming firm.

"Yes, Itachi-sama." Naruto said as he stripped off his clothes. The article of clothing was left in a heap of pile, Naruto slowly pulled down his briefs, making sure not to pull off the wires of vibrators. His c*ck looked so painfully erected and is drenched in precum. If it wasn't for the leather c*ck ring that was wrapped around the base of his c*ck and balls, he would have came several times now.

Naruto then went to the bed and lied on his back, his legs apart. Itachi then went to his desk to retrieve a box which Naruto knew what the objects inside it were. He opened it and took two hand cuffs and placed the box on the night stand.

"Arms on the side if the headboard." the older raven commanded.

"Yes Itachi-sama." Naruo complied and the older Uchiha cuffed the blond on the rails.

"I told you that it would feel so good, am I right Naru-chan?" the raven said as he t

Itachi went to his box and then approached Naruto, holding a feather. He slowly rubbed the blond's sensitive d*ck with the feather, making Naruto moan with pleasure.

"Itachi-sama, please!" Naruto pleaded, bucking his hips.

"Please what Naruto? " Itachi asked teasingly as he continued to assault the teen's p*nis. "If you don't say what you want then i wouldn't know what i would give you?" He sat beside the blonde and slowly teased the blond's thighs. Itachi took the remote of the vibrator on the table and pressed it putting the vibrators inside Naruto into a maximum.

"Aah! I-Itachi-sama p-please let me cuAAhm!" Naruto moaned as the older raven grabbed his erected p*nis and started to slowly jack it off.

"You want to cum?" Itachi asked as he played with the remote on his other hand, making the vibrations go slow or fast.

"Y-yes Itachi-sa-sama!" Naruto moaned as he felt the vibrator go fast hitting his prostate. "Please!"

"Ok then, prepare yourself Naru-chan!" Itachi said as he suddenly gave the blond fellatio and pulled the vibrators out of his ass and replaced it with his two fingers.

"Mmmahh!" Naruto shrieked as he felt the older raven's mouth on his c*ck.

The blond writhed in pleasure as felt the older's fingers scissor his hole. Itachi continuously plow the other's ass with his fingers, making sure that he reaches deeper, finding that special spot. He twist and press his appendages on Naruto's anal walls util he had hit the bundle of nerves, attacking mercilessly.

"Aaahhhh! 'Tachi-sama! Please!" Naruto sobbed he can't take the pleasure anymore. He feels so numb, the vibrators was in him and was fully erected throughout the day.

Feeling that Naruto is close to bursting, Itachi remove his fingers from Naruto's entrance and removed the c*ck ring. With a hard suck, Naruto burst in the raven's mouth.

"Aahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he had hit his orgasm, arching his back.

Itachi sat up and raised the blond's hips and spitted out cum in Naruto's ass. He inserted his fingers inside the teen's entrance, using the Uzumaki's essence as lubricant. Naruto felt that his d*ck is getting hard again as he felt the fingers inside of him.

"Now that you are relaxed we will move to your last lesson. Are you ready Naru-chan?" Itachi asked as he removed his fingers when he deemed that Naruto was ready.

"Yes, I'm ready Itachi-sama." Naruto responded panting slightly.

Itachi stood up and went to his box and retrieved a huge dildo, large anal beads, a pair of egg vibrator and a tape. He placed the toys on the bed and took the egg vibrators and tape. The raven placed the vibrators on the blond's nipples and taped them in place. He turned it on and the blond moan as he felt his nipples getting hard from the vibrations. He took the key from the box and released the blond's hands from the cuffs. After that Itachi removed his boxers, revealing his enormous erection. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking himself while he was facing the mirror that was in front of him.

"Now Naru-chan, Get that anal beads and insert it in your ass while you suck my c*ck." Itachi ordered as he widens his legs.

"Yes Itachi-sama." Naruto took the toy and settled in between Itachi's legs. "Aah!" NAruto moaned as he inserted a bead inside his ass.

"Put it all in." Itachi ordered as he looked at Naruto by the mirror, watching the blond insert the toy until every seven beads was inside him. It made Naruto feel full inside. "Now suck."

Naruto licked the head of the raven's cock before he placed it inside his mouth. He bobbed his head, gradually taking the raven's rod until he could reach the base. He nuzzled his nosed on Itachi's pubes and inhaled his musky scent. Naruto groaned when he smelled that manly scent, making his mind in a lovely haze. He had a thing with smelling a men's body odor. He especially loves smelling the scent on the pubic area or on the armpits.

"Ughh! Your getting good at this Naru-chan. You love cock that much huh?" Itachi moaned as he reveled at the heat from the teen's mouth. "While you're at it, try and remove the beads inside you by using only your ass."

"Yes Itachi-sama." Naruto replied pating slightly. He resumed sucking the raven's meat as he tried to push out the beads.

"God yes! That looks so hot!"Itachi groaned as he watched the Naruto push out the beads. He raised his head from pleasure as Naruto moaned while giving him head, creating wonderful vibrations on his c*ck.

"Now put it inside again, and push it out." he told the blond after successfully removing all the beads in his ass.

Naruto did ass he was told while he continued on sucking Itachi. After pushing out the beads again, Itachi ordered Naruto to hover over him and to continue sucking on his meat. The two were on a sixty-nine position, Naruto sucking his c*ck like a hungry b*tch he is, when Itachi took the dildo on the bed and plunged it deeply inside the blond.

"Ummph!" Naruto's moans was blocked by the older raven's c*ck in his mouth. He can now easily accommodate a large toy inside him after all the sessions he had attended.

"Wow, Naru-chan! You can now easily take this dildo without hurting yourself huh?" Itachi said as he continued to plow the blond. He continued his assault on the blond's entrance, ruthlessly f*cking him with the toy. Naruto was moaning every time Itachi nailed his prostate, which caused to make the older raven feel a tight knot forming. He was close to cumminga and so was Naruto.

"Naru-chan, take all my seed and swallow it understand?" Itachi said as he continuosly plow Naruto with the toy. He was also bucking his hips fucking the blonds mouth.

"Mmmmhhhh!" Naruto responded, thankful that with the constant training he no longer had a gag reflex. He continued to moan, which sends pleasing vibrations on Itachi's cock.

Naruto can't handle the pleasure any longer as Itachi hit his prostate dead on and came hard on the raven's chest. Naruto moaned hard on the raven's d*ck when he hit orgasm.

"Sh*t! Naruto take my cum!" Itachi moaned as he released in the blonds mouth. Naruto continued to swallow everything and released the raven's dick with a lewd pop.

Naruto lied on the bed panting. He slowly drifted to sleep. Itachi smirked when he looked at the sleeping blond. He placed the blond properly on the bed and cuffed his wrists again.

"Now Naru-chan, it is time for your graduation." 

* * *

><p>Sasuke buzzed the door bell, tapping his foot as he waited for his brother to open the door. He received a text message from Itachi telling him to come to his apartment because he had something to tell him. He intended to ignore it when he saw a postscript saying that it concerns Naruto. And here he was waiting for his brother to open the door. He straightened himself when he heard the unlocking of the door.<p>

"Sasuke." Itachi smirked as he saw who was at the door.

"Itachi." The younger raven greeted.

"Come in Sasuke." Itachi opened the door wider and let his brother in. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"What is it about?" Sasuke cut through the chase.

"Well it is better if you see it rather than me telling you." Itachi replied a knowing smirk forming on his lips. "Follow me."

It made his brow arch, the statement caught his interest. What was he needed to see?

He followed his brother down the hall when they had stopped infront of Itachi's room. Itachi slowly turned to his brother, his hands slowly twisting the knob and opening the door. What he saw made his eyes widen in an un-Uchiha-like manner.

"Sasuke meet Naruto."

* * *

><p>And that is all for Chapter 2, which ends with a cliffie. I promise that I will update earlier this time, maybe in two weeks. And stay tuned for more hot and smexy scenes! Would anyone like an orgy or just SasuNaru? Please Review!<p>

**PS ** If you found any grammar mistakes or wrong spellings please remind me. Thanks!

**-terryperry04**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Family That Helps Each Other

**Warning:** Yaoi. Pure Lemon, and I mean very sour lemons. OOC.

Don't like don't read.

**PS: **I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm such a bad person for letting you all guys wait. I'll promise you that I'll update quicker this time. This chapter is dedicated for god of lightning mark 2, for pushing me and reminding me to update soon! It makes me happy that there are people who read and so interested in my story!

Well without further ado on with the story!

Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto does not belong to me because if it does it will have a SasuNaru ending.

'_thinking_'

"talking"

'**On the phone'**

**Age:**

Sasuke-18

Kyuubi-18

Naruto-18

Itachi-23

Menma-20

Fugaku-45

**Chapter 3: Executing**

"Sasuke, meet Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked at his lover lying on the bed. Naruto was clad in a white lace stockings with garters attached to his white under bust corset that hugged his slim waist so provocatively. Underneath the corset was a black lace c-ring thong with small ruffles on its hems, his cock was fully erect. The blond was busy pinching his nipples and fingering himself. Sasuke was so shocked to see his beloved in that state. Sure he found Naruto sexy, but he knew Naruto was not this sexy and flat out obscene. He also noticed that there were wires sticking out from his ass and Naruto was a moaning mess.

"Like what you see little brother?" Itachi whispered

"What is the meaning of this Aniki?!" Sasuke turned to his brother.

"Well, take it as a gift from me. Be gentle with Naruto-kun!" Itachi said as he walked out of the room, closing the door.

Naruto jolted as heard the door shut and was stunned to see Sasuke gazing directly at him.

"Sa-ah-suke?!" Naruto asked as he tried to stifle his moans. However, the vibration inside his ass was directly hitting his prostate that he can't help but succumb to pleasure. His face was now red as a tomato from the blush he was sporting. "Please, please give it to me! I need it!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke said softly trying fruitlessly to hide his carnal desire. He approached the blond; his arousal had reached its maximum limit. The blond was so fucking hot right now. He was so ripe for the picking.

"Sasukeeeeh! Hurry!" Naruto looked at the raven with his glazed eyes. He was fucking himself with his fingers thoroughly. "Please!"

"Hn." Sasuke settled himself in between Naruto's open thighs as he unzipped his trousers, releasing his enormous hard on. "If you want it so badly, come and take it."

"Nn!" Naruto complied as he slowly sat up, whimpering as he felt a sharp jolt hitting his bundle of nerves. He positioned himself in front of Sasuke's crotch as he held his manhood with his hands, slowly rubbing it up and down.

"N-naruto! Yeah, just like that!" Sasuke groaned as the blonde licked the head of his penis. "Yeah, lick my cock and my balls too!"

"God! You're so huge Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he lavishly licked the raven's cock, lathering every corner with his saliva. He then proceeded to suck Sasuke's testicles, swirling the raven's nuts inside his mouth.

"How come you are so good at this?" Sasuke groaned hard as he grabbed a fistful of golden locks.

A lewd pop was emitted as Naruto released the raven's balls, licking the side of his mouth to wipe off the dripping saliva.

"I've been practicing!" Naruto replied huskily as he took the erection in his mouth. He boobed his head fervently like he was hungry for the raven's cock. "I really love sucking your cock, 'Suke!"

"Shit! Naruto!" Sasuke cursed as he threw his head back. Naruto's mouth was like a vacuum. He was literally trying to milk him dry. "Your mouth feels so good!"

Naruto took the raven's manhood up to his throat until his nose was buried at the coarse hair of Sauske's pubes. He took swallowed, creating a pleasurable pressure on the head of Sasuke's penis. Sasuke pulled hard on the blond's hair groaning from the bliss.

"Mmm!" Naruto moaned from the harsh tug he received which made the raven's dick twitch from the vibration.

"Fuck Naruto! Drink my cum!" Sasuke moaned as he released inside the blond's mouth.

Naruto released Sasuke's dick with a loud pop and licked his lips. "I always love the taste of your semen Sasuke."

Naruto turns around and lifted his ass as he provocatively swayed his ass and looked at him deeply. "'Suke, I want you now."

Sasuke's arousal came twofold as he looked at Naruto seducing him. It was a huge turn on to see his lover begging for him. Sasuke pulled out the vibrators and aligned himself on his lover's pink pucker.

The raven entered his lover in one quick thrust and he moaned at the tightness and heat he felt inside. Sasuke was in heaven. It was that good now that they had finally reached this stage. He can't believe that they were doing it right now.

"'Suke!" Naruto moaned wantonly. "Yes harder!"

Sasuke grunted as he quickened his pace, the sound of skin against skin was heard. Naruto looked so erotic wearing this lingerie. It was like having their honeymoon together. He noticed how the contrast of the white lingerie was complimenting the bronze skin of his lover. He really looked ethereal when Naruto looked at him with sex-glazed eyes and blushing face. It was the color of his favorite food.

"You are so hot!" Sasuke groaned as he dug his fingers on Naruto's hips. He knew that it would bruise later. He can't help it though; Naruto was so into it, even pushing back against him when he drove his penis inside his ass. "You really are different today! Like a slut!"

"Yes I'm your slut!" Naruto moaned, he loved the feeling of Sasuke's cock rubbing his inside. If he had known that having sex with Sasuke felt like this, he would have done it before. "Fuck me harder 'Suke!"

"You want my cock that much huh?!" Sasuke said as he plowed his blond, never missing his pace. "Take this!" Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass hard

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned as he felt a stinging pain on his ass. Sasuke loved the sounds Naruto was emitting. "I see that you are a masochist. You loved that."

"Yes! I love it! More!" Naruto acquiesced. Sasuke complied and continued to slap Narut until his ass cheeks was beet red. Naruto winced at the burning sensation every time Sasuke's skin brushed his ass. The feeling was so good but suddenly he felt empty, a sudden loos of pleasure.

"'Suke? Why did you stop?" Naruto turned, disappointment was evident.

"Turn around. I want to see your face." Sasuke directed as he undressed himself. Naruto conformed and lied on his back raising his legs.

Sasuke positioned himself in between his lover's legs and hooked it on his shoulders. Without waiting, he shoved his manhood and fucked his blond aimlessly. With the new position, Sasuke was hitting Naruto's prostate dead on.

"Ahh! Yes right there!" Naruto screamed like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke was ruthlessly fucking his overly sensitive prostate accurately.

Sasuke hovered at the blond and then kissed him passionately. Naruto opened his mouth and their tongues met together. It was a sloppy kiss, full of passion and feelings. Sasuke explored his lovers mouth and sucked his tongue. Naruto was a moaning pile of goo as Sasuke continued his amorous activity on his body. Sasuke then went on his neck to suck on his heated flesh.

The raven then used his left hand to play with the blond's nipples. He pinched it and rubbed it until the pink nubs was fully hard.

"Yes, play with my nipples more!" Naruto moaned. He slowly reached for his cock to jerk himself but Sasuke slapped it away.

"Tsk, tsk ,tsk. You will cum by your ass Naruto." Sasuke said after leaving a trail of hickey on the blond's neck.

"'Suke please! I really need to release." Naruto whimpered, his cock was really hurting by now.

"We'll cum together!" Sasuke grunted as his thrusts was becoming more erotic. "A little bit more!"

Sasuke continued to copulate with his lover and Naruto was moaning hard from all pleasure he felt. He was crying as the urge to cum was getting the better of him.

With a harsh jab on his prostate, Naruto released as he screamed his lover's name for everyone to hear. Sasuke followed when he felt the sudden tightness around his cock. He released a copious amount inside the blond, some spilling out even if his cock was still inside.

The two lovers lay down like that as they came down from their euphoria. Sasuke was smiling; it felt best when you have sex with the one you love. He was glad about Itachi's "gift". However, he can't help but feel a surge of jealousy when he realized that Itachi taught this to him. Did something happen to them? "Dobe what is the meaning of this?"

"I-I ah! I just asked Itachi-san for help." Naruto replied as he shuddered from the glare of his boyfriend.

"Help? Help for what?" Sasuke asked, slight irritation was heard from his voice.

"Well, Sasuke had done this kind of thing with others right." Naruto started as he shifted his eyes away from the raven. "And because I didn't have any experience when it comes to this, I was afraid that you would realize that I'm boring. So I asked Ita-nii to help me be good in bed."

"You usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said loudly, Naruto quivering from Sasuke's outburst.

When the raven noticed that Naruto was scared, he calmed himself. He held his lover's hand and slowly rubbed Naruto's hand with his thumbs to try and make him calm.

"Dobe, Naruto, look at me." Sasuke ordered softly. After a brief moment Naruto slowly looked at Sasuke. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed that I was not the first one to explore your body. I really wanted that we could discover and know each other intimately when we would first do it. Thinking that my brother was the first one to claim you almost made me crazy."

"Sasuke, you're jealous?" Naruto asked as he looked at his lover dumbfounded.

"How can you be so dense? Of course I'm jealous. Like I said I really wanted to be the first to mark you as mine." Sasuke replied with a scowl.

"What will you do if I say that you were the first to claim my virginity?" Naruto winked coyly.

"You dobe! You should have said so sooner!" Sasuke hugged the blond close to his chest as he buried his face on Naruto's soft blond locks. "You made me jealous for nothing!"

"Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and kissed him chastely on his lips.

"U- usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke pounced on his blond ready for round two.

"Oh, and Naruto this is not fucking. This is love making!"

And with that the two lovers made love through the night like bunnies in heat.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I'm cumming!"<p>

A creak in the bed was heard as the older raven lay down beside his lover. Soft pants and deep breaths was currently made as the two figures lying on the bed was catching for a much needed oxygen after doing something strenuous and intimate. He buried his head on his hair as he took a deep breath. It smelled so sweet and musky at the same time. The room had become hot and humid and the smell of sex was heavy inside. The red-head faced his lover and settled his head on his chest.

"Ne 'Tachi? Why the sudden visit?" Kyuubi asked as his index finger drew small circles on the raven's chest.

"Hn?" Itachi replied as he slowly pet his his lover. "Why? Was I imposing?"

"Nothing of the sort. I'm glad that you went here but I was just wondering." The younger responded as he raised his head to look Itachi in the eye. "Answer my question."

"Well, Sasuke is at my flat and probably they are still doing it right now." Itachi answered as he slowly cringed. He was lucky enough that he left his flat as soon as possible. He didn't want to hear what they were doing.

"Haha!" Kyuubi giggled. "Thanks for the favor Itachi. I owe you one."

"Yes, you owe me one. You let my brother fuck you. So now, I need to show you who you really belong to." Itachi said as he cupped his lover's ass, digging his fingers inside.

"Yes show me!" Kyuubi moaned out loud, as he felt Itachi's fingers inside his sensitized ass.

And the night of love and lust had only just begun.

* * *

><p>And that is all for Chapter 3, I know its short… also two more chapters before the story reach its end. And stay tuned for more! Please Review!<p>

**PS ** If you found any grammar mistakes or wrong spellings please remind me. Also, if you have time please read my other story which is a Dragon Ball Z oneshot fic titled, **Pollen** **Therapy**. Thanks!

**-terryperry04**


End file.
